The present invention relates to an apparatus for enclosing an air bag on a steering wheel of a vehicle having a horn.
A known apparatus for enclosing an air bag on a steering wheel of a vehicle having a horn is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,306. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,306 also discloses two horn switches enclosed by the apparatus. The horn switches are located on opposite sides of a tear seam in an air bag cover. Each horn switch has connectors for connecting the horn switch to a source of electrical energy in the vehicle.